The blood of a god
by Topaazu
Summary: "I'm scared, that's not normal! Am I afraid of him, or of losing myself? He kills me, forces me to become the human I absolutely don't want to be! However, I would be ready to die for him, and that, it disgusts me. I don't understand. Without him, all my power of meister forsakes me. I want to be his god, his divinity, be beyond the Shinigami he is!" - [Death the Kid x Black Star]
1. Prologue

**Hello, people! I'm the author of this _fanfiction_ about Death the Kid and Black Star, my favorite characters! As you surely remarked in my little biography, I'm French, and I ask you to be understanding : my level in English isn't perfect, and there are several mistakes in my works, I think... I'm so sorry for that! Please, enjoy _The blood of a god_! I'll be the happiest if someone could have a good time in reading it!**

**- Yukiko.**

* * *

_Never consider something as being impossible_ ; that's my motto. I always had the impression of being an unusual person, ready to realize everything which seems impossible to simple humans' eyes. It's my personality, and I don't know what was the event occurred in my past which could make me as I am. Maybe it's because I am a member of the Star Clan. It has often been said and repeated that its members are all, more or less, really proud of what they are.

The only and single fear I have, it's the loss of my friends. Tsubaki, for example : my weapon, my faithful friend, who always accepted me as I am, without judging me unfairly. There is Maka too, even if she is really unbearable sometimes ; Soul, my best friend, and the last Death Scythe of DWMA. I can also speak about Liz and Patty, the two sisters who make me laugh so much because of their radically opposed attitudes.

And there is someone else. He has always been the most important person in my life. Since I know him, nothing has mattered more than him. Even the others are totally erased from my life when he is here. I feel so _human_, when I am with him, it disgusts me. My problem, which threaten to destroy all my beliefs, those of all my existence, it's him. He disturbs me, upsets me, and makes falling down the god inside of me.

Death the Kid, the new Shinigami. He literally kills me.


	2. Chapter 1 : The boredom of a star

**Hello, people! I'm soooo sorry, I know that I'm very very late in my translation of _Le sang d'un dieu_... Please, forgive me, and enjoy the chapter one of my _fanfiction_ about Death the Kid and Black Star! - Yukiko**

* * *

The rain was beating loudly on the windows of the classroom. The huge ball of black blood, which contained the pure madness of the Kishin and of Crona, was always going around in the air, as if it was nothing more but a quiet luminary.

Seated on his chair, as a common student like the others, Black Star sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, which were made of the same blue of the summer's sky, and he glanced at the young girl who listened carefully to the lesson. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa was taking some notes conscientiously, and her eyes were making round trips between her notebook and the teacher who was speaking with a monotonous voice.

- **The dissection of this endangered species seems to be particularly difficult at first, but when you'll have the touch with that, all will be suddenly clearer! When you'll plunge your hand in its entrails, you…**

The meister winced. He had the impression that he was wasting his time at DWMA. What was a god as he was making in the midst of such idiots? All what they were doing since the beginning of the year was dissection, dissection, and dissection again. In every lesson, the students were seeing the blood of the poor creatures which were sacrificed _for science_, covering with its beautiful red colour the teacher's hands : Franken Stein, the fool with the bolt in his head.

- **Black Star, I hope I'm not disturbing you?**

A scalpel flew to his face, but fortunately the young man dodged, with a lazy movement of his head. He yawned – a demonstration of his boredom for his teacher.

- **It's not that you are disturbing me. It's just that, since the beginning of this fucking year, I'm bored… It's really simple to understand : since the end of the Kishin's battle, it's so boring here!** he answered openly, with an icy look for his teacher.

Quietly, with his usual self-control, the teacher wiped his hands, staining the rag which served to clean the board with the fresh blood of the sacrificed animal of the day. The poor beast, a sort of bird with white feathers and a hooked beak, lied from then on, on the office normally reserved to the teacher giving his lessons and to his books.

Stein moved to his eternal wheelchair, settled on it, seated upside down. During a few minutes, it was as silent as the grave, while he observed attentively the face of Black Star, the latter obstinately refusing to look down.

- **Black Star, actually, it's you that is too boring.**

Maka Albarn, Soul _Eater_ Evans' meister, slowly turned to her friend with blue hair, while Tsubaki tried vainly to reason him : **"You don't realize what you're doing, you'll be punish, if you continue like that…"** The young girl with long quilts and bottle green eyes hated when a student was disrespectful to a teacher. She was always serious, assiduous, hardworking, respectful, determined… Black Star hated her personality. He sighed loudly, and glanced at this little bitch, with anger, forcing her to look down : it was the same look that he used just before hitting her, following a lesson of Chain Resonance, which the girl ruined from the beginning to the end. He had loved the way his fist crashed in her face, he had loved seeing the young girl fly into dustbins beside them. He would have liked that all Death City sees it.

He started to ponder silently, muttering incoherent insults to the meister finally turned round past him. He was proud of being stronger than her, proud of being capable to defeat her just with his look, but however, something was bothering him, again and again, like every time that he had succeeded of being the best. His power was diminishing, was reducing, and even if all his victories – whatever physical or just insignificant as it – gave him a little dose of satisfaction, everything in his life seemed now to be too easy, without flavour.

He put his head on his table, ignoring deliberately Tsubaki's sad expression, who had placed a hand on his shoulder, as if she searched to give him more quietness.

Sleep took him, little by little. He was tired of all of this, truly. He wanted to find the erstwhile happiness, battles which seemed to have no end, with powerful students… with Kid.

His eyelids was suddenly heavier, heavier than the barbell he used every evening to be more powerful. Tsubaki said frequently that he should stop wanting to carry bigger ones, before breaking one of his bones or tearing a muscle, with this worried voice which never quit her since a few weeks. A true big sister… He finally fell asleep.

Stein always stared at him, and he felt nostalgic when he began to understand. Black Star, this intrepid young boy, self-confident, who live in a perpetual happiness, was engaged in a battle against the worst problem of his whole life : his meister's potential was rotting on the spot. Even his soul, so excited usually, remained motionless as if it was frozen in a block of ice. Someone was missing in his life, that was sure. Nobody in this school was enough powerful to defeat the great Black Star, or even just stand up to him… No student, obviously.

- **Tsubaki, wake this fool, please**, he growled at the Demon Shadow Weapon.

Always bleakly, already knowing what would be the fate of her meister, she shook very gently the shoulder of the latter, while placing her other hand on his head. She rubbed her hair, in showing the same kindness.

- _**Hmm**_**?**

He opened his eyes slowly. Tsubaki knew that the awakening of Black Star have to be sweet for her own health…

- **Black Star, get out. You'll take some fresh air.**

Stein had no anger or annoyance in the tone he used. He was trying to get a message to his pupil.

- **Okay.**

Soul and Maka looked at him with amazement, their eyes on the verge of eviction from their orbits. Since when Black Star obeyed without question, without radiance?

Tsubaki almost had tears in her eyes. It was the first time she saw her friend in such a state, as little close to himself. She didn't know exactly what was the cause of this suffering that gripped him since so many weeks, and it made her more melancholy than ever. She almost hated herself because of this inability to understand the trouble of her meister.

* * *

_"Kid."_ The first name that came to disrupt the monotonous thoughts of this young man with his hair combed in explosion. Suddenly, he felt alive, as if a spark of life, of hope, crossed him from end to end.

He wanted to fight. No, even more! He _had_ to. His power began to dry up alarmingly. It became necessary for him to fight against someone who would be as giant as him.

Mechanically, he passed his hand over his most remarkable scars : one that crossed diagonally his face, made by the Kishin. The one on his right shoulder, caused by Mifune's sword, was crossing his tattoo, the proof of his membership of the Star Clan. The one on his right eye, vertical, clear and precise, was created by the same weapon…

Now, he was wishing to get other scars. These were trophies in his flesh, and they were gradually transforming his body into a real brand of courage. He felt that the more he suffered, the less he would be close to humans : if he survived to the greatest pain ever felt, then, he was sure that he would be closer to the gods... closer to the current Shinigami, Death the Kid, who was in this precise moment in the Death Room.


End file.
